


Day 113

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [113]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 113

Damn damn damn....

"Sorry, Sherlock."

"Ms. Adler, on the floor."

"Don't you want me on the floor too?"

"No, sir, I want you to open the safe."

"American. Interethhting. Why would you care?"

"Sir, the safe, now, please."

"I don't know the code."

"We’ve been listening. She said she told you."

"Well, if you’d been listening, you’d know she didn’t."

Why can't anything ever be simple...

"I’m assuming I missed something. From your reputation, I’m assuming you didn’t, Mr. Holmes."

Just a few photographs...he says...I'm gonna kill Mycroft when...

"For God’s sake. She’s the one who knows the code. Ask her."

"Yes, sir. She also knows the code that automatically calls the police and sets off the burglar alarm. I’ve learned not to trust this woman."

we get out of here...

"Mr. Holmes doesn’t..."

"Shut up. One more word out of you – just one – and I will decorate that wall with the insides of your head. That, for me, will not be a hardship."

Definitely gonna strangle Mycroft...or at least break his umbrella...

"Mr. Archer. At the count of three, shoot Doctor Watson."

Why me, why is it always, 'Shoot Dr. Watson?' That's right, I'm just the sidekick...

"What?"

"I don’t have the code."

"One..."

Oh...

"I don’t know the code."

"Two..."

I love you...

"She didn’t tell me. I don’t know it!"

"I’m prepared to believe you any second now."

(Sherlock looks to Irene, then thinks of John)

"Three."

Fuck...

"No. Stop!"

Jesus...I know you like to be dramatic, but...

32

Please...

24

Sherlock, 

34

beeep. Click.

I'd kiss you right now, but...

"Thank you, Mr Holmes. Open it, please."

"Vatican Cameos!"

Oh, great...

 

(lovely slow-mo action sequence...)

 

"D'ya mind?"

"Not at all..."

"He's dead."

 

"Thank you. You were very...observant..."

What? What did I miss...

"Observant?"

"I’m flattered."

Wha...

"Don’t be."

"Flattered?"

"There’ll be more of them. They’ll be keeping a eye on the building."

"We should call the police."

"Yes."

"On their way."

No, no, no...this is why you don't have a gun...

"For God’s sake!"

"Oh shut up. It’s quick." 

Arse...love you too.

"Check the rest of the house. See how they got in."

Right...


End file.
